


For The Trees

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	For The Trees

Buffy knows Faith's lying when she says she has a bitchin' Christmas party planned. Buffy notices how dressed up Faith looks when she shows up anyway. She never thought she'd see Faith _subdued_, wearing anything but black, or with lipstick that doesn't scream _harlot_.

Buffy's impressed that Faith brought gifts. Faith stutters and repeats, "They're crappy." Buffy smiles: she's sure Faith's never been uncertain before in her life.

Buffy sees Faith glance at the mistletoe. She realizes Faith is hesitating there, waiting.

When Angel needs her, Buffy rushes to his side. Of course.

She doesn't see what she's leaving behind.


End file.
